


Flower，Flower，And  Flower

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 花吐梗，和之前想看的改动大了那么一丢丢没什么心情细写，千字短打，就这样吧





	

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐梗，和之前想看的改动大了那么一丢丢  
> 没什么心情细写，千字短打，就这样吧

01  
Jon的嘴巴里一刻不停地在冒花，在他说话的时候——起初说话的时候。  
Jon被魔法击中了，那本该打在Damian身上的，是Jon冲上来替他挡了那么一下。Damian在惊讶之余跟Maya联手打败了那个该死的魔法师，对方在落在地上时Damian拔出刀逼问他对Jon做了什么。  
邪恶的法师笑笑，“一个恶作剧。”然后他就消失了，在他们三个人面前。  
Damian气得咬牙，但他对此无能为力。Maya看了Jon一眼，Jon就挣扎着从地上爬起来去拍Damian的肩膀。  
“瞧，我没事。”Jon冲Damian笑，“没关系，我们迟早会抓住他的。”  
Damian顺着飘落的白色花瓣看向Jon，Jon看起来也十分震惊，他张了张嘴巴发出一个音节，然后嘴巴里就飘出来一片白色的花瓣。  
“——我没事。”Jon捂着嘴巴，又挠了挠头，“我猜？”  
花瓣落在地上，鞋上，披风上，脸上，眼睛里。  
Damian脸色阴沉得可怕。

02  
仪器滴滴作响，Jon躺在蝙蝠洞冰冷的护理床上，盯着脑袋顶上飞来飞去的蝙蝠。Damian在用他做各种分析，他看不懂那巨大屏幕上的数据，Maya也看不懂，她想靠近Damian，却被Damian绷着脸拒绝她的接近——事实上他们俩主动的隔离开自己，划个范围，以防止Jon嘴巴里冒出的花影响到Maya。  
Jon吐花越来越严重了，仅仅过去一个小时，Jon周围的地上就已经堆积成了一座小山，而且花朵越来越完整，他还不断地在咳嗽，花瓣像是撕扯着他的嗓子。  
“你就不怕被影响吗？”Maya在范围外不满。  
“我不会被影响。”Damian头都不会，眼睛死死地盯着满是数据的屏幕。  
Jon歪着头想安慰Damian，但张嘴就是剧烈的疼痛——他开始吐出第一朵完整的花，剩下的第二朵第三朵，都被染上粉红，并且逐渐加深。  
“你不会有事的。”Damian看着屏幕，“相信我。你不会有事。”  
Jon别过头看他。  
操作台上有两片蓝色的花瓣——那是从Damian嘴巴里冒出来的。

03  
Jon开始感觉意识模糊，身体内部像是在被刀子划拉一样，胸腔聚积的花朵压迫着他。  
仪器对他生命特征发出警告之前Damian就冲了过来，他拼命地叫着他的名字，Jon模模糊糊地看到花瓣一片片从Damian的嘴巴里飘出来。  
“Jonathan，看着我。”Damian喊道，“睁开眼睛！”  
Jon想告诉他Damian他没事，可他现在软得连一根手指都动不了，他身体像是被花朵填满堵塞。  
Damian行动迅速，他开始着手急救措施，按压Jon的胸口，毫不犹豫地捏着他的口鼻对他做人工呼吸。  
说来也怪，当Damian的嘴唇碰到Jon的以后，Jon就渐渐好转，包括Damian——吐花的症状在不断消失，当Jon睁开眼睛叫Damian的时候，对方颤抖着伸手捏了他的脸。  
用力地捏着他，而Jon忍无可忍地大喊出声。  
然后Damian笑起来。

04  
他们都不知道为什么自己会突然好转，后来Damian和Maya偶然遇到了那个法师，两人联手来了个出其不意，Damian用上次之后就开始准备的反魔法道具制服了他。  
对方看到他惊讶极了，意味深长地笑了半天。  
后来在逼问下对方才说出他施了怎样的咒语：一刻不停地吐花直到耗尽生命，唯有爱意相通的吻才可解救。  
Damian沉默着，一个手刀打晕了他。

05  
“所以……”Maya笑嘻嘻地看着Damian。  
“所以什么？”Damian可不喜欢这个，他皱巴着脸，脸上大写着“我不开心”。  
“你跟Jon……”  
“TT。”Damian回应，“我们什么都没有。”  
“不可能。”Maya几乎叫了出来，“你不跟Jon说吗？”  
“说什么？”Damian又标志性的“TT”，“急什么，现在我知道他喜欢我这就可以了——我敢跟你保证，Maya，他早晚会跟我在一起。”  
“Eww——”Maya对此评价道。


End file.
